Fifth Age
The Fifth Age, also known as The Age of Man or The Age of Humans, was the previous age. The very short Fifth Age was a time of amazing strides for the human race, granting many humans dominance throughout central Gielinor largely due to the discovery of runecrafting at the end of the Fourth Age, earning it its title of Age of Man. Positive advances in humanity's lifestyle included military, technological, theological, philosophical, political, and economic strides. The final year of the age was arguably the most dramatic one in history, with numerous important events taking place. The age abruptly ended with the death of Guthix. Timeline }|| || *Battle of TzHaar City *TzHaar-Ket-Kad *Lesser demon |- |Imprisonment of the Culinaromancer||69||As the Secret Council of RuneScape assemble for their decennial meeting, a powerful and malicious food wizard known as the Culinaromancer threatens the council with death. Consequently, the castle cook's assistant, Franizzard van Lumbcook, prepares a spell that imprisons the Culinaromancer in his own realm, saving the council. As a reward, his family is granted the exclusive position of castle cook.|| || *Culinaromancer *Franizzard *Secret Council of RuneScape |- |Burning of the Wizards' Tower||70||In the Wizards' Tower, the problem of teleportation is solved after years and Master Zanmaron the Red prepares a ritual to install a teleportation beam, which would serve as an anchor for all future teleportation spells. However, due to the Blue Wizards departing in the middle of the ritual on the ground that it was based on demonic magic, the developing teleportation beam becomes unstable and unleashes raw magical energy in a massive explosion, resulting in the destruction of the tower and the death of all wizards except for Perien the Blue and Kelavan the Red. The Zamorakian mages are blamed and public outrage follows leading to discrimination against Zamorakians in general, and even persecution. The furious Kelevan founds an organisation to avenge his order and himself. Meanwhile, Perien constructs the Second Wizards' Tower and becomes its first archmage. For reasons unknown, the accident enters the annals as Operation:Phoenix: a supposed attack orchestrated by Zamorakians that caused the tower to burn down. Commorb dossier}}|| || *Wizards' Tower *Perien the Blue *Kelavan the Red *Sacred Tradition of the Staff of Fire |- |Exile of the Dagon'hai||70||Although tensions between the Zamorakian Dagon'hai wizards and the Church of Saradomin had been high ever since the former settled in Varrock, the fall of the First Wizards' Tower signals a mass eruption of anti-Zamorakian hatred, which even the Dagon'hai cannot resist. Many are murdered and as such the organisation retreats to the dark alleys of the city. The High Elders prepare a sacrificial ritual to avenge themselves, but are spotted by a guard, who calls for all available forces to arrive. Realising they will be slaughtered, the elders stay behind as defence while the other mages flee to the Wilderness and the Tunnel of Chaos, located beneath a statue of Saradomin just outside Varrock. Elders La'nou, Kree'nag and Dag'eth meet their end, and leadership of the organisation is taken over by Hyeraph Sin'keth Magis. The Fall of the Dagon'hai|loc=Varrock Palace}} Display case 3|loc=Varrock Museum - First Floor}}|| || *Tunnel of Chaos *Chaos Tunnels *Dagon'hai |- |The Great Carpet Crash||76||The Sultan has full faith in his new magic carpet and tests it out by jumping off the roof of Al Kharid Palace on it, unaware that he had taken a regular carpet. Unsurprisingly, he falls to a quick death and all magic carpets are outlawed for over 90 years following his death. It is currently unknown who succeeds him, for, in 169, there is both an Emir and a Sultan.|| || *Magic carpet *The Great Carpet Crash of 76 *The Sultan |- |Dreaded Years of Tragedy||95 - 98||A group of Zamorakians living in an Outpost, built in 30, to the north-west of Ardougne continuously causes havoc over the course of three years. Finally, in 98, the government has enough and sends a large army to the Outpost to end the Dreaded Years of Tragedy. Very heavy casualties ensue, and after the battle, which is said to have resulted in only one survivor on both sides, a truce is agreed. The two, who were old friends, settle their differences after the Great Battle by both embracing the Guthixian principle of balance, bringing an end to the Dreaded Years.|| || *The Great Battle *Dreaded Years of Tragedy *Outpost |- |Founding of Kandarin||101||Three years after the Great Battle, Scroll|loc=Making History}} the two friends make drastic changes in Ardougne: one, likely the Saradominist, goes on to become the first King of the Ardignas line and most likely officially founds Kandarin, while the other, likely the Zamorakian, founds the Ardougne Market to promote trade. This brings Ardougne, which had been ruled by the Carnilleans until then, into a new era as capital of a kingdom. The Carnilleans remained in Ardougne as noblemen.|| || *Ardougne Market *Ardignas *Kandarin |- |Reign of Mad Narras||Mid-Fifth Age||After his death, the founder of Kandarin is succeeded by his son Narras. Soon, however, Narras' reign turns sour when he invents a game called Hangman, which involves the guessing of a word by guessing its letters. However, if the word is not guessed after a certain amount of turns, one of the players, the 'hangman', is actually hanged, to the shock of the Ardougnese people. After Narras' fairly short reign, his son Ulthas, noted to be a far kinder man than his father, becomes king. Although the game of Hangman continues to be played, it is done without actually executing people. || || *King Narras Ardignas *Hangman |- |Eastern Sea Civil War||Mid- to late Fifth Age||The famous pirate Jack, captain of This Albatross, and his fleet assault pirate port Mos Le'Harmless. Under Gentleman Mallard, the Pirate Council manages to repel the attack, sending "Rabid Jack" and his fleet fleeing to the Cursed Archipelago in the south. Due to his terrorising the oceans, the Customs and Excise Office launches an anti-piracy campaign, actively persecuting smugglers and pirates and sending them to The Rock Prison.|| || *Battle of Mos Le'Harmless *Eastern Sea Civil War *Customs Anti-Piracy Campaign *Captain Rabid Jack |- |Al Kharid - Menaphos War||Mid-Fifth Age||The emirate of Al Kharid on the northern fringes of the Kharidian Desert and the southern polis of Menaphos engage in a bloody war due to political differences. After an unknown amount of time, the Emir of Al Kharid and the Pharaoh of Menaphos establish a shaky peace treaty for the best of both powers. Nevertheless, tensions between the two remain high and Menaphos is looking to take over Al Kharid. || || *Al Kharid *Menaphos |- |King Arthur arrives||132||King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table arrive to Gielinor from Britain, where they are to return to should their aid be needed. King Ulthas Ardignas sees them as good men, so he gives them a large castle in his kingdom called Camelot to live in. Display case 9|loc=Varrock Museum - First Floor|quote=5th Age - Year 132 King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table arrive on RuneScape in the year 132 of the 5th Age. Legend says they will return to Britain in its time of greatest need, so they're passing their time on RuneScape until then. King Ulthas saw them as good and rightful men who would do much good in the world, and granted them a large area of land to set up a new Camelot in north-east Kandarin.|date=18:33, December 9, 2013 (UTC)}} The nobleman Lord Sinclair, the previous owner of the land, agrees that their need of the castle is greater than his, and moves himself and his many children to a smaller residence north-west of Camelot, much to their dismay.|| || *Lord Sinclair *King Arthur *Camelot *Sinclair Mansion *King Ulthas |- |Division of Ardougne||136||The third King of Kandarin, King Ulthas, dies of a hunting accident and the throne is to be passed to his two sons: Lathas and Tyras. When the brothers cannot come to an agreement over who controls Kandarin, they decide to divide Ardougne in half, each taking a part to be their capital. Display case 47|loc=Varrock Museum - First Floor|quote=5th Age - Year 136 King Ulthas of Ardougne dies from an accidental arrow shot while out on a hunting expedition. Ardougne is left to his 2 sons, Tyras and Lathas who decide to split the city between them.|date=18:33, December 9, 2013 (UTC)}} Lathas gets East Ardougne, his castle overlooking the market and the River Dougne, while Tyras rules West Ardougne, bordering the Galarpos Mountains.|| || *King Lathas *King Tyras *East Ardougne *West Ardougne |- |Establishment of Port Tyras |136 - 169 |King Tyras Ardignas leaves West Ardougne with a small army to venture into Tirannwn to explore the western realm. However, the resurrected Lord Iban seizes control of the Underground Pass and corrupts the Well of Voyage, turning it into the Well of the Damned. Lord Iban then rules the Underground Pass as self-proclaimed spiritual son of Zamorak and begins to lead an army of soulless at the western entrance, leaving the Well of Voyage unsafe and impossible to pass through. Lord Iorwerth also blocked passage through the Arandar Pass above ground. This left King Tyras and his men trapped in south-western Isafdar, where his men build Port Tyras. His brother King Lathas, angered at receiving only a part of his father's kingdom and wanting to claim all of it for himself, meanwhile secretly forged an alliance with Lord Iorwerth, who falsely promised to aid him in the destruction of Camelot in exchange for his cooperation with raising the Dark Lord. King Tyras's men engaged in battle with Lord Iorwerth's elves, and were locked into a stalemate with them, unable to leave the area for fear of losing their only outpost and yet unable to successfully defeat the Iorwerth elves. | | *King Tyras *King Lathas *Lord Iorwerth *West Ardougne *Arandar Pass *Iban *Underground Pass *Well of Voyage *Isafdar *Port Tyras |- |Rise of the "Plague" in West Ardougne |136 - 169 |West Ardougne is taken over by King Lathas in the absence of its rightful ruler, his brother King Tyras. King Lathas built a wall around West Ardougne, quarantining the city, claiming that there is a contagious plague there that needed to be contained. Armies of disguised Iorwerth elves, mourners, infiltrate West Ardougne and patrol the city, forbidding entrance as well as exit, to allow them to dig to the Temple of Light undisturbed. The Iorwerth elves captured human slaves from within the city, falsely claiming that they had fallen ill to the plague, to aid in the digging to the entrance of the Temple of Light, which they aimed to corrupt and harness the death energy within in an attempt to raise the Dark Lord. An estimated half of the city's population is taken away by the Mourners. | | *King Lathas *Lord Iorwerth *West Ardougne *Mourner *Temple of Light *Dark Lord |- |Expansion of A.R.M.S.||138 - 163||The recently founded military organisation A.R.M.S. mobilises its armies and endeavours on nautical campaigns in the Southern Sea, led by the young Lord Marshal Brogan. In 138, a group of elves, in desperate need, attempted to loot the A.R.M.S. camp and were caught in the act. Seeing an opportunity and understanding the desperation behind the elves' actions, Brogan offers them the choice: to join his organisation and make significantly more money than they would have looted, or to leave; the elves choose to join, as mages. Four years later, Brogan makes a deal with Shuddergob, the leader of a group of goblins living on an island in the sea and they join A.R.M.S. as well, as ranged fighters, receiving 20% of it profits. Finally, in 163, a dwarf ambassador from Keldagrim makes a contract with Brogan, allowing young Black Guard recruits to train on the various missions, joining as melee warriors. || || *Lord Marshal Brogan *Mobilising Armies |- |Elvarg annihilates Crandor||139||The Isle of Crandor, containing a thriving community with advanced technology and studies in magic, nautics and other subjects, is home to many adventurers, one of whom goes too far and descends down the island's dormant volcano. He accidentally wakes the green dragon Elvarg, who incinerates the adventurer before leaving her lair and laying waste to the entire island, destroying one of the most advanced civilisations at the time. Some refugees manage to leave Crandor via fishing boats, setting up a camp in Rimmington, but the dragon follows them and burns down the camp. Out of all Crandorians, the only survivors are a trio of wizards who use magic to escape: Thalzar, Lozar, and Melzar. They split up the only surviving map of Crandor to make sure Elvarg would never be disturbed again. Melzar's piece is hidden in a castle he later inhabits, going mad in his attempts to resurrect his fallen brethren with the aid of a demon, Lozar keeps her piece with her in Lumbridge, and Thalzar takes his secret to the grave. Thirty years later, an adventurer retrieves the map pieces, travels to Crandor and manages to slay Elvarg in her lair.|| || *Elvarg *Crandor *Thalzar *Lozar *Melzar |- |Theft of the Shield of Arrav||143||The Phoenix Gang, an organised crime syndicate in Varrock, steals the Shield of Arrav from the Varrock Museum. Some of the gang members split off to form the Black Arm Gang under Katrine Raven, who disagrees with the gang leader, Straven Enroy's, decisions on what to do. The gangs have a fight, and the Shield of Arrav is broken in two, each gang taking half before the Black Arm permanently head for a different base. Display case 18|loc = Varrock Museum - First Floor|quote = 5th Age - Year 143 The Phoenix Gang had a big fight amongst themselves and the Shield of Arrav was broken in half as a result. Shortly afterwards, some gang members decided they didn't want to be part of the Phoenix gang anymore, so split off to form the Black Arm Gang. On their way out they looted what treasures they could, which included one of the halves of the shield. The phoenix and Black Arm gangs became bitter rivals, a rivalry that lasts to this day.|date = 18:33, December 9, 2013 (UTC)}} King Roald Remanis II puts up a reward of 1200 coins for whomever manages to retrieve the shield.|| || *Black Arm Gang *Phoenix Gang *Shield of Arrav |- |Burthorpe Imperial Guard are formed||Late Fifth Age||Crown Prince Anlaf of Asgarnia, son of King Vallance, gains leadership of a small town bordering White Wolf Mountain and Death Plateau: Burthorpe. However, the town is at war with local mountain trolls and Anlaf forms the Burthorpe Imperial Guard to fight them off. His expenses are funded by his father at the moment.|| || *Burthorpe Imperial Guard *Burthorpe - Troll Country War *Prince Anlaf |- |Pests invade Gielinor||149||In order to avenge himself on his condescending colleagues at the Wizards' Tower, the mad summoner and demonologist Melville Grayzag begins to experiment with portals on islands in the Southern Sea formerly aligned to Marimbo, which slowly but surely drives him to insanity. Through them, thousands of void pests invade the planet. Seeing this as the threat Admiral Melrose had predicted, Admiral Boyce Khael of the Void Knights establishes an outpost near the islands and the order begins to battle the extraterrestrial invaders, while Grayzag continues opening portals. History and Tenets of the Void Knights|quote = From the southern seas come reports of invaders - strange ravening beasts of unknown provenance – and from the first report it was clear that this is the moment. The shadowy threat Melrose saw has revealed itself. I am as sure of this as if Guthix himself appeared before me and told me himself. Young Commodore Matthias, my newest commodore, agrees; we must prepare to move the bulk of our forces to meet this threat. He will lead them, for I must remain in Taverley to meet the political demands of this course of action.}}|| || *Melville Grayzag *Void Knights *Boyce Khael *Void Pests |- |Manipulation of Scabarites||Mid-Fifth Age||A high priest of Scabaras is tricked by Amascut into believing she is Scabaras, resulting in the priest's descent into the Devourer's influence. Scabarites rediscover the long-forgotten ruins of Ullek, where they start to reside and fill with traps. From there, they become a formidable threat resulting in an eventual attack to Sophanem by digging tunnels to the city on Amascut's orders.|| || *Amascut *High Priest of Scabaras *Scabarites |- |Second Assault of Varrock||154||Fuelled by the desire to claim the Shield of Arrav, the Mahjarrat Lucien, like his cousin had done centuries ago, launches an assault on Varrock with an army of undead, aided by dark wizards such as Solus Dellagar. Dossier on Solus Dellagar|loc = Wanted!|quote = He was first brought to our attention as a possible threat in the infamous zombie attack of Varrock masterminded by the Mahjarrat Lucien, but did not serve a particularly key role.}} The attack is fended off thanks to the various runestones available to the defenders of the city. Display case 26|loc = Varrock Museum - Second Floor|quote = 5th Age - Year 154 A strange undead necromancer leads an army of undead out of the Wilderness in an attack upon Varrock. Misthalin is strong enough and still has enough runes that the attack is defeated fairly quickly.}} Lucien retreats without the shield and turns his attention to other artefacts.|| || *Siege of Varrock *Necromancy *Lucien *Shield of Arrav |- |End of Human Nomads||155||The last group of human nomads outside the Kharidian Desert, who roam the Fremennik Province, settle permanently after their chieftain's daughter Asleif is abducted. The tribe fears it to be the work of the Kendal, a local mountain god, and attempt to trap him in his cave by planting small trees. It would be discovered fourteen years later that Asleif was murdered and eaten by a cannibalistic man posing as The Kendal by wearing a bear suit.|| || *The Kendal *Hamal the Chieftain *Mountain Camp |- |Kinshra raids||155||The brutal and merciless Kinshra commander Sulla leads several raids of Asgarnian villages, most notably those on Ice Mountain. His invasions cause the deaths of many villagers and dwarven colony members alike. At least one raid leads to the near-complete extermination of a particular village, with only the infant Kara-Meir escaping to be eventually raised by the local dwarves. || || *Commander Sulla *Kinshra |- |Battle of the Archipelago||Late Fifth Age||Fed up with the Customs Anti-Piracy Campaign, the Pirate Council decide that the problem must be eradicated by the root: by taking out Rabid Jack. Mos Le'Harmless assembles a fleet led by captains Bill Teach, One-Eyed Hector, Izzy No-Beard, Brass Hand Harry and Braindeath and sails to the Cursed Archipelago, where Jack and his crew retaliate. Towards the end of the battle, when only Jack's flagship This Albatross is intact,Young Ralph, one of Harry's men, fires a cannonball, killing Jack's bosun Giles and wounding the captain himself. Afterwards, he is surrounded but quickly takes his chest before jumping overboard, after which his opponents assume him dead.|| || *Battle of the Archipelago *Captain Rabid Jack |- |Battle of Barendir||Early 160s||The Barendir troll colony repeatedly assaults dwarven miners in the area and the Supreme Commander Bisi of the Dwarven Black Guard sends a regiment to fight them off. The Battle of Barendir would become one of the bloodiest battles in dwarven history, to the point where civilians are forced to join the battle against the trolls. The dwarven commander, Colonel Grimsson, engages in a one-on-one duel with the troll leader Dwarf Bone and defeats him. However, he goes berserk, possibly due to brain damage caused by a massive wound on his face, and kills Dwarf Bone after he surrenders before scaring off the remaining trolls and beginning to massacre his own men. Lieutenant Veldaban quickly warrants Grimsson's arrest and he is detained. However, the Red Axe soon takes him under their wing and he becomes the right hand to Hreidmar, the company's villainous director.|| || *Keldagrim - Troll Country War *Battle of Barendir *Colonel Grimsson *Dwarf Bone |- |Massacre at Ghost Town||163||Lord Shadwell, Lord of the Kinshra, leads his army to the Ghost Town west of Varrock. One of his men, notorious wizard Solus Dellagar, betrays the Kinshra, however, and begins to needlessly slaughter hundreds of civilians, against Shadwell's orders. Dossier on Solus Dellagar|loc = Wanted!|quote = He earned the nickname 'Murder-mage' and 'Mad Solus' in the incident at Edgeville where he was eventually apprehended by one of our field teams, but not before the wilful slaughter of over 800 civilians, as well as an equal number of White and Black Knights.}} Soon, White and Temple Knights arrive, but the three orders combined are unable to stop the Murder Mage, who proceeds to massacre yet another eight hundred or more knights, including Lord Shadwell himself. He is eventually apprehended by Temple Knights and exiled from Asgarnia. Shadwell is succeeded by Lord Milton. In 169, Dellagar returned but was quickly apprehended by a new recruit and taken in for interrogation.|| || *Solus Dellagar *Lord Shadwell *Edgeville Incident |- |Asgarnia Civil War begins||163||Sir Amik Varze, leader of the White Knights and steward for King Vallance, king of Asgarnia, who had allegedly fallen ill and left the running of Asgarnia to Sir Amik, declares that the Kinshra are to have no political power whatsoever anymore some time after the Edgeville Incident. In retaliation, Lord Milton declares war on Asgarnia and his commander, Daquarius, leads a large army to Falador and a battle erupts between Black and White Knights. However, neither side is able to advance and the battle is eventually ended in a truce. Display case 33|loc = Varrock Museum - Second Floor|quote = 5th Age - Years 162-163 The old king of Asgarnia, King Vallance, falls very ill. The White Knights took advantage of this and began to take control of Falador and Asgarnia for themselves. Year 163, 5th Age - The White Knights declared that the Black knights were no longer to have any political power within Asgarnia. Lord Milton of the Kinshra immediately responds by declaring his Black Knights as being at a state of war with Falador. The two sides engaged in a big battle to the north of Falador - however, both sides were fairly evenly matched, and retreated to their fortresses to build up their forces and devise plans to crush the other, once and for all.}} A few months later, Commander Sulla commits a coup, ordering the assassination of Lord Milton and becoming the new Lord of the Kinshra.|| || *Sir Amik Varze *Daquarius Rennard *Battle of North Falador |- |Dawn Ascent||Mid-160s||Sir Amik Varze launches a campaign to the Black Knights' Fortress to apprehend Iban, a powerful and ambitious knight trained by Daquarius. However, Iban refuses to yield and attacks with his troops. Many White Knights fall to his blade until one of them, Sir Owen Sonde, assassinates Iban from a hill, ignoring their strict code of chivalry. The remaining Black Knights presumably retreat, while Owen is reprimanded and joins the Temple Knights. Soon after, the witch Kardia finds and takes Iban's body, planning to resurrect him.|| || *Dawn Ascent *Iban *Sir Owen |- |War of 164||164||The vampyre noble Tenebra sends the werewolf Jerrod to capture his nephew Gar'rth, who is trying to flee his werewolf heritage. At the same time, Sir Amik Varze orders Squire Theodore to find out about Kara-Meir, a young girl who appeared out of nowhere. Kara, Theodore, the wizard Castimir, the scientist Ebenezer, the priestess Arisha, Doric and Gar'rth head for the Edgeville Monastery, which is destroyed in a joint Kinshra-Chaos dwarf attack with Jerrod attempting to capture Gar'rth, beginning the War of 164 between the White Knights and the Kinshra. They escape and flee to Falador, where the Kinshra's amassed forces launch an attack which results in a heavy defeat for the Kinshra, while Commander Daquarius is sent to subdue Burthorpe. The Kinshra Lord Sulla flees and Arisha, Kara and Gar'rth track him down, while Theodore travels to Varrock to recruit peons, alongside Castimir, Ebenezer and Doric, who go for the Midsummer festival. Aftrr the siege, Daquarius is unanimously elected new Lord of the Kinshra. Jerrod's pursuers track him to Varrock, where they, along with Castimir and Theodore, fight a wyrd but fail to kill or capture it. King Roald III sends an envoy to Morytania to demand the return of some captured children. The envoy returns minus Gar'rth and the scientist Albertus Black, who was killed. The Inquisition of Saradomin is set up to deal with the increasing Zamorakian threat while Gar'rth attempts to assassinate Tenebra. Castimir, Arisha and a barbarian called Krum head to the Wilderness to retrieve some rune essence to strengthen the River Salve. The war ends with the Battle of the Salve, where Gar'rth and Kara-Meir succeed in defeating Tenebra and destroying the command of the zombie army. || || *War of 164 *Battle of the Monastery *Siege of Falador *Battle of the Salve *Lord Sulla *Kara-Meir |- |Assassination of Sulla||165||Having fled after being crippled by Kara-Meir at the Siege of Falador, Sulla, under the care of the werewolf Jerrod, retreats to the Wilderness under constant risk of assassination by Lord Daquarius's search parties. Eventually, after travelling through Misthalin, Sulla attempts to escape Asgarnia from Port Sarim by ship, but is murdered by Jerrod in the process. || || *Sulla *Jerrod |- |Moia infiltrates Daemonheim |168 |After nearly five centuries of searching, the now aged Moia discovers Bilrach's immense dungeon complex beneath Daemonheim and infiltrates his ranks by stealing the minds of several people within, in addition to killing Yudura in a duel, a necrolord aspiring to overthrow Bilrach. She eventually encounters him in the deepest part and he reveals his discovery of new portal magic, which serves as a large power source and a substitute for rejuvenation, even for Moia. The two of them travel to the Rift and meet Zamorak - Moia becomes the god's pupil and general, while Bilrach is not seen anymore. | | *Moia *Bilrach *Daemonheim *Zamorak |- |Renovation of Edgeville||169||King Roald Remanis III of Misthalin commissions the renovation of the Ghost Town north-west of Varrock, a small village occupying the ground where Paddewwa once stood and which had fallen into dilapidation, not least due to the actions of Solus Dellagar at the Edgeville Incident six years prior. The town is rebuilt and named Edgeville, likely for its proximity to the Wilderness.|| || *Edgeville *King Roald III |- |Lumbridge goblin attacks||169||Local goblins launch an invasion on the part of Lumbridge located east of the River Lum. They succeed in destroying several homes, such as that of Lachtopher, and even pummel Lozar, one of the survivors of the annihilation of Crandor, to death. Duke Horacio's guardsmen react by attacking the goblins and arresting some. Although the attack is warded off, goblins remain in East Lumbridge in large groups.|| || *Battle of East Lumbridge *Goblins |- |Occupation of Paterdomus||169||A group of Zamorakian monks orchestrate a blitz attack on Temple Paterdomus and kill the Saradominist priests inside, preventing the news from reaching Misthalin. One monk, Drezel, is imprisoned on the top floor, near the coffin of a powerful vampyre, and at least two manage to escape to Morytania. The Zamorakians destroy the interior of the temple in an attempt to remove traces of Saradominism. The precise reason for their attack remains unknown.|| || *Paterdomus *Saradominist Order of Paterdomus *Occupation of Paterdomus |- |Morwenna's attack on Ashdale||169||A recently resurrected necromancer from the Fourth Age known as Morwenna the Cruel attacks the peaceful island of Ashdale in an attempt to get revenge on the dwarf Gudrik, who had previously raided her tomb. She summons a number of zombies, but they are defeated by a novice adventurer who was being trained by Gudrik. After a fight between the adventurer and Morwenna, she disintegrates, leaving only her Morwenna's headdress behind, and peace returns to the island.|| || *Ashdale *Gudrik *Morwenna the Cruel |- |Attack on Taverley||169||After being denied access to the secrets of summoning, the beastmaster Carn invades Taverley with a large group of wild animals and kidnaps Pikkupstix in the resulting chaos. He then retreats to Daemonheim where he forces the druid to teach him, after which he begins to amass an army of bandits, familiars and a hypnotised behemoth. However, Carn is pursued by Sir Owen, a knight present at the Taverley Incident, along with two of his acquaintances, Ariane and Ozan. The trio manage save Pikkupstix and fight and kill Carn.|| || *Taverley Incident *Carn |- |Death of Victor Drakan||169||A new resident of Draynor Village, Morgan, enlists the aid of an adventurer to rid the village of Count Victor Draynor Drakan, who had been terrorising it from Draynor Manor ever since he was trapped west of the River Salve along with his servant Ruantun during the Misthalin - Morytania War. With the advice of local vampyre hunter Dr. Harlow, the adventurer confronts the count and weakens him before driving a stake through his heart, petrifying the vampyre and ending his reign.|| || *Count Victor Draynor Drakan *Draynor Village |- |Attempt to destroy the Wizards' Tower||169||Ellaron, heir to the Sacred Tradition of the Staff of Fire, attempts to secretly destroy the Wizards' Tower to avenge the Red Wizards by manipulating his former student Ariane. As a result of his plot, Ariane becomes trapped in the teleportation beam at the bottom of the First Tower's ruins and ends up in a magical coma. Spirits of the old wizards possess her and the magical energy threatens to rip her apart, levelling the tower as a result. However, Ariane is released by an adventurer and the spirits take over Ellaron's body instead before teleporting him to the Abyss, where he is annihilated, saving the Wizards' Tower.|| || *Wizards' Tower *Wizard Ellaron *Ariane |- |Delrith and Agrith Naar attack||169||150 years after being banished by Wally, Delrith is summoned to lay waste to Varrock once more, this time by the insane dark wizard Denath. However, the demon is narrowly defeated by an adventurer and Grüfeld Bach, Wally's descendant, and Denath flees to the Kharidian Desert, where he gains a substantial following. When other members of Bach's demon slaying organisation found out Denath's cult are planning to summon the demon Agrith Naar to Gielinor, they dispatch the adventurer to stop him. However, the ritual is performed and it is revealed Denath had been Agrith Naar trapped in a human form all the time. From the Infernal Dimensions he attacks the desert with sand storms, but is re-summoned and slain by the adventurer and their allies, including some cult members.|| || *Denath *Delrith *Agrith Naar |- |Return of Mother Mallum||169||Colonies of sea slugs become active ardoud the Kandarian fishing town Witchaven, possessing most of the town's population. The Temple Knights begin an investigation and sent an initiate to sort things out. However, they are tricked by the possessed mayor, Eustace Hobb, into opening the Mother Mallum's prison, releasing her. She returns to the Slug Citadel and plans to resume her plans of world domination, but the initiate, now a proselyte, along with three friends, infiltrates her lair and confronts the mother. In the subsequent skirmish, she is initially on the winning hand, until one of her opponents, the knight Eva Cashien, topples a nearby pillar, which falls on top of Mother Mallum and squishes her, ending her reign and liberating all those possessed by slugs.|| || *Mother Mallum *Witchaven *Mayor Hobb *Sea Slug Conflicts |- |Assassination of Tyras||169||An adventurer, following the rescue of a local healer named Elena and their subsequent investigation of the plague of West Ardougne, discovers that the supposed plague is a hoax and confronts King Lathas with it. King Lathas forges a story that he maintains the ruse of the plague threat, which seemingly justifies the wall built around West Ardougne that quarantines the city, to protect the city from his supposedly evil brother Tyras, whom he claimed had been corrupted by the Dark Lord forcing him to drink from the Chalice of Eternity. On the king's orders, the tricked adventurer is sent westward to Tirannwn with the goal of ridding the world of King Tyras. The adventurer cleanses the Well of the Damned by destroying Iban's soul, thus removing the corruption from the Underground Pass, and meets with Lord Iorwerth at the Elf Camp in northern Isafdar. The latter instructs them on how to assassinate King Tyras, with whose instructions they comply. The adventurer successfully murders King Tyras with a barrel bomb thrown into the Tyras Camp with a catapult from a distance. Before the adventurer reports back to Lathas, however, Arianwyn, leader of the rebel elves, reveals that the adventurer had been fooled, prompting the adventurer to join the rebels behind Iorwerth's and Lathas' backs.|| || *Elena *King Tyras *King Lathas *Lord Iban *Underground Pass *Well of Voyage *Lord Iorwerth *Elf Camp *Isafdar *Arianwyn |- |Mourning's Ends |169 |Now allied with the rebel elves of Lletya, led by Arianwyn, the adventurer sought to aid them in their fight against Lord Iorwerth and the Dark Lord. The adventurer's first act was to infiltrate the Prifddinas Death Guard to discover their activities, through which they found that Lord Iorwerth planned to corrupt the Temple of Light and use the death energy at the Death Altar therein to summon the Dark Lord. The adventurer then restores the safeguard of the Temple of Light, thus preventing the mourners from tapping from the death altar's power. Soon afterwards, the adventurer discovered the Corridor of Light, a caved-in passage into the under-city of Prifddinas, the lost city of the elves. Although the city was thought to have been lost, in truth the elven elders had reverted to its seed form to protect it from the Iorwerth elves. Upon discovering its true fate, the adventurer reported back to Arianwyn, who then made plans to enter the undercity. Arianwyn enlists the help of dwarven allies, who were trapped in the Underground Pass and sought to return safely to Keldagrim, in clearing the caved-in portion of the Corridor of Light, making it safe to travel through, in preparation for the planned infiltration. | | *Arianwyn *Lletya *Isafdar *Lord Iorwerth *Mourner *West Ardougne *Temple of Light *Thorgel |- |Plot to invoke Human-Gnome war||169||The megalomaniac and misanthropic gnome and Guardian of the Grand Tree, Glough, hires a gullible human, Charlie, to retrieve Daconia rocks from Hazelmere, the only items able to kill the tree. Charlie is subsequently arrested, but an adventurer manages to prove Glough's guilt to King Narnode and he is fired and put under house arrest before the tree is rescued. However, one of his agents, Gnome Liaison Officer Caranock continues to oversee the construction of a large fleet on Karamja to invade the human kingdoms. He and his accomplice, the pilot Waydar, also attempt to convince King Awowogei of Ape Atoll to declare war on the humans. However, the adventurer manages to foil this plot as well, defeating Glough's jungle demon and rescuing the 10th Squad which he had detained by the monkeys.|| || *Glough *Ape Atoll *10th Squad *Shipyard |- |Plot to reclaim Camelot||169||Angry at his decision to donate Camelot Castle to King Arthur, Lord Sinclair's children murder him but are put under house arrest in the Sinclair Mansion when this is found out. Afterwards, they form an alliance with the Renegade Knights and the Kinshra to reclaim Camelot. Under Morgan le Faye, the Renegade Knights kidnap Arthur and petrify him before sending him to the Black Knights' Fortress to be kept there. The Knights of the Round Table and Merlin are incarcerated under Keep La Faye but released by an allied adventurer. The latter purges the Sinclairs from Camelot and undoes Arthur's curse before returning him to Camelot, where the Renegade Knights are permanently defeated.|| || *King Arthur *Morgan le Faye *Sinclairs |- |Unification of Fremennik islands||169||An adventurer becomes the regent of Miscellania due to its monarch, King Vargas, having been turned into a yetion an expedition many years prior. Afterwards, they discover a group of Rellekkan children are stealing possessions from Miscellanian and Etceterian subjects and return all stolen belongings before a war breaks out, unifying the two kingdoms. Afterwards, they attempt to settle the feud between Vargas, Mawnis Burowgar and Brundt, discovering what had happened on their hunt for the legendary prophecy tablets and brewing a cure for Vargas along the way. Vargas and Queen Sigrid of Eteceteria proceed to get married.|| || *King Vargas *Queen Sigrid *Mawnis Burowgar *Brundt the Chieftain |- |Rise of the Myreque||169||The Myreque, a secret organisation aiming to liberate Morytania from the vampyres, grows weaker and weaker as supplies begin to run out and its members are killed on sight. Vanstrom Klause, Lowerniel Drakan's most powerful agent, is also hunting the Myreque to capture one of their lieutenants, Safalaan, the son of Queen Efaritay. After tricking an adventurer into helping him, he kills two members, Sani and Harold before sending his skeleton hellhound after the others. The adventurer, realising their mistake, slays is and joins the Myreque. After moving them to a new hideout in Burgh de Rott, they save the refugee town from Gadderanks and forge a new vampyre-slaying weapon by locating the tomb of Ivandis Seergaze. Afterwards, they make contact with Safalaan and the Sanguinesti division, ask King Roald III for aid, which results in the establishment of a Mercenary Protocol, and discover the secret of haemalchemy, which used to be studied in Drakan's laboratories. Later still, they aid in creating an even more potent weapon, arming the Myreque against the vyrewatch. Drakan finally met his downfall by the hands of the hands of an adventurer. However, all of the Myreque but Veliaf Hurtz, Ivan Strom, and the adventurer were killed and Veliaf disbands the group.|| || *The Myreque *Vanstrom Klause *Sanguinesti Liberation War *Burgh de Rott |- |Vanescula invades Misthalin||169||After the death of Lord Drakan, Vanescula puts her plan into motion, she takes Safalaan's blood for her to use Haemalchemy to pass it on to other vampyres to allow them to cross the River Salve. The former lieutenant of the Myreque warns King Roald of the plan.|| || *The Myreque *Vanescula Drakan *Sanguinesti Liberation War *Wyrd |- |Reconstruction of Senntisten Temple||169||An influential Zarosian desert bandit, Eblis, hires an adventurer to seek the four Diamonds of Azzanadra and release the Mahjarrat from Jaldraocht Pyramid. They proceed to do so and learn the Ancient Magicks from Azzanadra, who discovers the God Wars had ended, Zaros had not communicated with him and the world had generally changed before leaving to recover. A few weeks later, he disguises himself as the human archaeologist Doctor Nabanik and, with his saviour's help, begins restoring the Senntisten Temple. The adventurer then gathers three items to help restore communication with Zaros and Azzanadra constructs a communion portal to finally make contact with his god after many millennia.|| || *Azzanadra *Senntisten Temple *Zaros |- |Resurfacing of the Dorgeshuun||169||Tectonic activity causes the Dorgeshuun to accidentally dig into the cellar of Lumbridge Castle. Although they close the hole, the responsible miner is spotted. Sigmund, advisor to Duke Horacio, proceeds to steal the latter's silverware and blames it on the Dorgeshuun in an attempt to invoke a war, being a member of Humans Against Monsters and aiming to destroy the non-human races. However, an adventurer foils the plot, prompting Horacio to fire Sigmund and to form a peace treaty with the Dorgeshuun. As they take one of the goblins, the adventurous girl Zanik, to explore the surface, they discover H.A.M.'s plot to dig into the Dorgeshuun mines and have the River Lum flood Dorgesh-Kaan but manage to stop Sigmund this time as well. As they are about to kill him, he brought to safety by a ring of life. With Dorgesh-Kaan safe, councillor Ur-Tag agrees to open it to humans. The Dorgeshuun also established a train link with Keldagrim, opening the city to dwarves as well.|| || *Dorgeshuun *Humans Against Monsters *Sigmund |- |Plot to take over Keldagrim||169||The director of the Red Axe, Hreidmar, secretly begins to create a massive army of chaos dwarves in various bases outside Keldagrim with the aid of the Arposandran gnomes and his accomplices Colonel Grimsson and Grunsh, an ogre shaman with the power to erase minds. Having learnt that he is the descendant of King Alvis, Hreidmar plans to use various spies as well as his army, consisting mostly of converted dwarves that he has kidnapped from Keldagrim East, to take over Keldagrim and assume the title of king. However, the Black Guard commander Veldaban and a human adventurer begin to investigate the Red Axe after the company leaves the Consortium due to Hreidmar's head not being chosen for the replacement of the large statue of Alvis that had accidentally been broken, and soon discover his plot. In their attempts to stop the Red Axe, Veldaban resigns from the Black Guard and grudgingly becomes king of Keldagrim to prevent Hreidmar from doing so, nearly starting a revolution in the city. The Red Axe continues to experiment with the gnomes' chaos machines, creating monstrous chaos dwogres and chaos giants.|| || *The Red Axe *Hreidmar *Grimsson *Grunsh *Veldaban |- |Return of Rabid Jack||169||Captain Rabid Jack, who is thought to have committed suicide at the Battle of the Archipelago, returns as undead, complete with zombie pirate crew and breeding on revenge on Mos Le'Harmless. He has Captain Donnie's The Inebriated lay siege to Braindeath Island, where he acquires large amounts of Braindeath's Artificially Produced Hyper Condensed Sweetened 'Rum' Flavour Distillate, which he uses to create an army of dangerous, mutated crabs. Meanwhile, General Surgeon Mi-Gor and Mechanical Murphy build a factory on Bloodsplatter Isle producing dozens of highly dangerous Barrelchest automatons. The former also besieges Harmony Island to harvest the inhabiting monks for his crew. An adventurer in service of the Pirate Council aids the various captains of Mos Le'Harmless in stopping Jack's plots and even averts a direct attack on the island orchestrated by Mi-Gor and Murphy using a "zomboat" armada.|| || *Rabid Jack *Captain Donnie *Mi-Gor *Mechanical Murphy |- |Industrialisation and global warming||169||The heavily industrialised Power Station of Drorkar the dwarf, located near the Dwarven Mine in Asgarnia, causes , which begins with Ice Mountain and its fauna melting. The oracle predicts extreme climate change if the power station, which produces lots of greenhouse gases due to the power coming from coal and dragonfire, is not shut down. With the help of Brother Bordiss, an adventurer convinces Nurmof, a dwarven merchant who needs the station, to transform it into an environment-friendly project using wind energy, thus averting an apocalypse.|| || *Drorkar *Power station |- |Invasion of Varrock||169||In preparation for the upcoming Ritual of Rejuvenation, Zemouregal assembles an army of undead to once more invade Varrock in an attempt to claim the Shield of Arrav for himself so that he may subjugate the other Mahjarrat to his will. His plans are discovered by an adventurer, however, who calls on the aid of one of the last surviving Imcando dwarves. In the ruins of Camdozaal, the Sacred Forge tells them that the descendant of the founder of Avarrocka can stop the zombie invasion and so they proceed to locate this descendant in the midst of Zemouregal's invasion. They manage to find them, a minor noble named Dimintheis Fitzharmon, in time, who uses the shield to annihilate all zombies. Defeated, Zemouregal retreats and heads northwards with his second-in-commands, Sharathteerk and Arrav.|| || *Battle of Varrock Castle *Zemouregal *Arrav |- |Theft of Elder Artefacts||169||The power-hungry Mahjarrat Lucien commences his plans to obtain godhood and usurp Zamorak by acquiring various Elder Artefacts. First, he has a gullible adventurer steal the Staff of Armadyl from its safeguard within the Temple of Ikov, which he uses to empower himself massively. Next, he forms alliances with various organisations, including the Kinshra and the Dagon'hai. Additionally, he enlists the Khazardian researcher and mage Movario to hunt down the Stone of Jas for him. His network of spies and mercenaries is stretched across most of the mainland and attempts to assassinate various leaders of the alliance working against Lucien, such as Idria of the Guardians of Armadyl during the Battle at McGrubor's Wood and Thaerisk Cemphier of Crux Eqal in Taverley. This alliance, which the Temple Knights join, sends a band of eight powerful heroes, including Hazelmere, to defeat Lucien, but he easily slays most of them during the Skirmish at the Chaos Temple. Eventually, the adventurer finds the Stone in the Ancient Guthix Temple on the alliance's orders, accidentally defeating its guardian, but Movario arrives shortly before Lucien himself, who takes the Stone with him to the North in preparation for the next Ritual of Rejuvenation.|| || *Lucien *Stone of Jas *Staff of Armadyl *Crux Eqal |- |Bandos' attempted return||169||When Zanik died at the hands of H.A.M. during her infiltration of the organisation, the adventurer took her corpse to the Tears of Guthix, where Bandos resurrected her to be his "Chosen Commander", thus commencing his plan to return to Gielinor by working around the Edicts of Guthix and reclaiming the Dorgeshuun. After Zanik, the scientist Oldak and the adventurer learn of Yu'biusk's fate, the former opens a box placed there by Bandos, transporting her to Bandos' throne room. There, she finds a pendant and, oblivious to the fact the war god has stored most of his power in there, equips it before leaving the place through a portal. The pendant's power gradually takes over Zanik's mind and she eventually becomes Bandos' Chosen Commander, leading an army of goblins against Sigmund's splinter group, killing the former advisor in the process. However, the adventurer releases Zanik from Bandos' clutches and the pendant is found by the high priest Bighead, who puts it on and transforms into Bandos' avatar. The avatar breaks into Dorgesh-Kaan and leaves the god's ultimatum for the Dorgeshuun, to which the council, on Zanik's advice, responds by taking the fight to the god as an ultimate act of defiance. Using a crossbow with powers against divinity, Zanik and the adventurer face the avatar and defeat it before destroying the pendant, thus preventing Bandos' return and weakening him immensely.|| || *Zanik *Bandos *Pendant |- |Battle for Rellekka||169||After an adventurer and Fremennik slays the Dagannoth mother infesting the local lighthouse, her daughter begins to prepare an invasion of the Fremennik Province and Isles. As is written on the prophecy tablets, an army of dagannoth and wallasalki invade Rellekka. In the midst of battle, Chieftain Brundt, Koschei the Deathless and an adventurer join the united fleet of Miscellania and Etceteria to assault Waterbirth Island. There, King Vargas, who had been kidnapped, is rescued and the adventurer proceeds to slay the Dagannoth Mother's guardians while Princess Astrid, Prince Brand, Koschei and Baba Yaga of the Moonclan battle the Dagannoth Kings. The mother is defeated and trapped in a cave-in rather than killed, so as to prevent a new mother from hatching, and the army attacking Rellekka retreats. Astrid and Brand, who fell to the kings, are burnt in funeral pyres.|| || *Battle for Rellekka *Dagannoth Mother *Dagannoth |- |Release of the Pest Queen||169||After learning about the legendary Valluta as being the only weapon able to stop the Pest Queen, Grayzag devises a plan to obtain it. After assuming a disguise, he makes an alliance with the Kinshra, lying to Lord Daquarius that he will supply them with a void leech, whose life-sapping goo could be used to subdue Falador. By manipulating Jessika, a gullible researcher working with the Void Knights, Grayzag obtains a leech and kills nearly everybody of the party sent to find it with the aid of a pest army. The Kinshra produce immense quantities of the goo in a special workshop and keep it in their storeroom as they slowly begin to inject them into Falador. The Void, Temple and White Knights stop the attack and trace it back to the Kinshra just when Daquarius discovers someone had stolen all the boxes with goo. The other factions arrive and manage to convince the reluctant Daquarius to join their alliance and stop the mastermind behind the plot, whom the knights discover to be Grayzag by going through the portal he had left. They confront him and defeat his pest army before witnessing him sapping the power of the Valluta, actually a Guardian of Guthix, and summoning the terrifying Pest Queen. The queen is defeated after a long and tough battle and Grayzag, whose mental state had collapsed to the point where he is babbling nonsense, is finally dealt with.|| || *Melville Grayzag *Knight Order Alliance of 169 *Void Knights *Void Pests |- |18th Ritual of Rejuvenation||169||The Mahjarrat gather in The North once more to sacrifice one of their own. Aside from the various Mahjarrat released from their respective prisons that year, an alliance between Crux Eqal, the Temple Knights and the Guardians of Armadyl attends the ritual in an attempt to stop Lucien, who declares himself leader of the Mahjarrat. After various battles, Lucien pulls up Jhallan from his icy abode beneath and he is sacrificed, but not before Arrav is freed from Zemouregal's curse and every attending person turns against Lucien. The aspiring god then proceeds to tap from the Stone of Jas, summoning three Necrosyrtes, who slay him after a short brawl, breaking the Staff of Armadyl in the process. Most of the people present teleport to safety, while the Dragonkin leave to cool their rage by ravaging Edgeville.|| || *Ritual of Rejuvenation *Lucien *Jhallan *Stone of Jas |- |Plot to exterminate TzHaar||169||The TokHaar attempt to force their brethren the TzHaar to return to the Elder Kiln, which they had left ages ago, by blocking a node in the TzKot-Zo, thus preventing the kiln's sacred lava from reaching TzHaar City. As a result, the Karamja Volcano begins to cool down, causing the majority of TzHaar eggs to hatch as anomalous Ga'al, who do not possess any of the memories usually passed on to next generations. The Ga'al births begin to outnumber the TzHaar ones, threatening the race with extinction. TzHaar-Mej-Jeh and -Ak decide to send an adventurer and Ga'al-Xox, who had developed intelligence since his birth, to the kiln, where they earn the respect of TokHaar-Hok, who fuses Xox with the TokKul of TzHaar-Ket-Yit'Tal, thus releasing a tortured spirit into Xox' body as he finds out, to his great shock, that the spirits of dead TzHaar remain trapped in TokKul. Although the TzHaar are initially reluctant to do something about this, Jeh changes his mind when Xox slays Ak before reopening the TzKot-Zo and fusing with Ak's TokKul, causing Ak to beg to be released from torment. As a result, the volcano is reheated, saving the TzHaar, while the remaining Ga'al are incorporated as a separate caste. His task complete, Xox fuses with the sacred lava, releasing Ak and Yit'Tal from their prisons.|| || *TokHaar *TzHaar *Ga'al |- |Assassination of Guthix||169||Archaeologist Orlando Smith discovers the cave Guthix retreated to at the end of the Third Age and proceeds to explore with aforementioned adventurer before being incinerated by the automaton guardians. Shortly afterwards, Sliske appears and convinces the adventurer, who survived, to join the soon-to-arrive Guthixian party and protect the god of balance from other factions, who, he predicts, would invade in an attempt to slay Guthix to break his Edicts and return their respective god to RuneScape, before waking Guthix upon reaching him so that he and his fellow Zarosians could negotiate their god's return with him. True enough, the adventurer joins the party of Guardians of Guthix and allied druids arriving to save their god and fights off Kree'arra, General Graardor, Zemouregal, K'ril Tsutsaroth, Enakhra and Commander Zilyana and their respective troops, losing one of the Guardians, Cres, in the process, and becoming the World Guardian themselves. At that moment, a small Zarosian party led by Azzanadra arrives when Sliske betrays his allies and breaks into Guthix's chamber before killing the god with the Staff of Armadyl, which he had stolen from the Dragonkin after the last ritual. With Guthix's death, his Edicts are abolished, allowing the gods to return to Gielinor, of whom Saradomin is the first. Thus ends the Fifth Age. || || *Assassination of Guthix *Guthix *Sliske *Guardians of Guthix |} References Main:History